1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to protective supports for infants or toddlers, and more particularly, to a head and neck support that can be easily secured to a typical seating device for infants or toddlers, such as a car seat, stroller, swing, infant carrier, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Infants require head and body support when they are seated in either a reclining or substantially upright position. Because infants do not have fully developed neck muscles, such support is necessary to prevent their heads from rolling to one side. In addition, when the support is used in a situation where the infant is being moved, the support helps to cushion the infant""s head and neck to protect against any injury that can result from jolting movements during transport.
The prior art contains a variety of head and neck supports for infants. A typical prior art device has the shape of an inverted U-shaped roll attached to a back panel. Generally, these supports are used in conjunction with an infant carrier, transport or entertainment device, such as a car seat, stroller, or swing. These devices frequently contain fastening means, such as seat belts, which secure the infant to the device. When the head support is used in conjunction with such a device, the support must be designed in a way that permits the fastening means to continue to secure the infant to the carrier device, even when the added support is present.
In most carrier devices, the fastening means is generally shaped in a Y-configuration. Straps extend over each shoulder of the child and are attached or drawn together at a buckle located generally at the chest or navel level of the child""s body. In some instances, an additional crotch strap extends between the child""s legs. A fastener portion at the end of this strap can then be coupled to a mating fastener portion of the shoulder harness. In other instances, the shoulder straps converge at the location of a fastener portion and extend downward to mate with a fastener positioned near the edge of the infant seat.
Many prior art head and neck supports, such as the one shown in FIG. 1, require the user to unfasten each shoulder harness strap 22, 24 of the infant carrier, such as the one shown in FIG. 2, in order to position the support within the carrier. For instance, in the infant carrier shown in FIG. 2, the restraining device for securing a child within the carrier includes shoulder harness straps 22, 24 threaded through a buckle 26 and attached to a fastener 28 near the crotch of the child. The buckle 26 couples the shoulder harness straps 22, 24 to one another near the center of the child""s body.
In order to secure the body support to the infant carrier, a main body panel 10 is inserted through the shoulder harness straps 22, 24. Tabs 12, 14 (FIG. 1) are disengaged from the back portion of the main body panel 10 in order to allow each shoulder harness strap 22, 24 to be inserted into openings 16, 18 of the body support. After each shoulder harness strap 22, 24 is fitted within openings 16, 18, tabs 12, 14 (FIG. 1) are then coupled to the back portion of the main body panel 10 to secure the body support to the carrier device.
The present invention provides for easy securement of a body support for infants or toddlers to a transport, carrier or entertainment device, such as a car seat or swing. An infant body support includes an inverted U-shaped roll attached to or integral with a body section of the support, which has an upper panel and a lower panel. An elongated piece or tab extends from the lower panel of the main body section and releasably engages the upper panel. When the elongated tab is coupled to the upper panel, two openings, each sized to accommodate a strap of a shoulder harness or seat belt, are formed. When the elongated tab is uncoupled from the upper panel, one large opening is provided through which a shoulder harness (formed in a V-configuration) or other fastening means can be easily threaded.